Kirby's Timeless Tale (25th Anniversary)
'Kirby's Timeless Tale (25th Anniversary) ' is the latest installment in the Kirby franchise. The game is meant to be a celebration of Kirby's past and present, and unlocks some details in its future. The game takes on 2 styles: 2D gameplay, and 3D gameplay, and you can choose which style you'd like to play in. The 2D gameplay relies on getting to the goal, while the 3D gameplay heavily relies on exploration. The game is a compilation of past levels from previous Kirby games, with some bosses and minigames sprinkled in as well. This is similar to Sonic Generations, but you have the option to play the game solo, or with friends. Each gameplay style will have exclusive levels, as well, but the minigames and bosses are included in both. Story ' 1992 ' After defeating (Game Boy) Dedede for stealing Dream Land's food, Popopo (Game Boy Kirby) decides it would be best to take a nap after his long journey. It was only until a new villain named "Chrono L. Ogic" came in to steal Dream Land's dreams, memories, and time for an invention called the "Time Manipulator", codenamed "V.O.R.T.E.X", which can not only destroy time and space, but allows Chrono to turn that time and space into whatever he desires. Chrono decides to kidnap Popopo and Dedede to erase their minds. Popopo eventually escapes and hides, but finds a wormhole and jumps into it. ' 2017 ' Kirby's pals Gooey, Prince Fluff, Bandana Dee, Meta Knight, Dedede, Ribbon, and Adeline are all planning a surprise party for Kirby. Gooey, Prince Fluff, and Bandana Dee are getting the cake needed for his party. But Dream Land starts losing time, and Dedede, Meta Knight, Ribbon, and Adeline didn't know what was happening. They eventually spot Chrono who happen to travel to the future with Classic Dedede held hostage. The gang decided to stop him, but Chrono eventually kidnaps them and plans to erase their memories, as well. Gooey, Prince Fluff, and Bandana Dee found out about what happened as well, and they try to run to the others to tell them, but find out that they had been kidnapped by Chrono. The leftover gang tried to stop him, but Kirby eventually interrupts and finds out about what had happened. The gang finds a wormhole, which they decide to jump into. ' Distant Future ' The wormhole had led them to a distant future where time and space had been erased from existence. The gang eventually finds Popopo, and then introduce each other. Popopo explains how Chrono stole all of what Dream Land was made of, and doesn't know how to restore it. The gang finds a remote that can control space and time, which was dropped when Chrono stopped by a while ago. The control contains a list of places (AKA past Kirby levels) Chrono had passed through to steal the space and time. Kirby presses the first button that opens a wormhole leading to Green Greens (1992). The gang then jumps in the wormhole, starting their treacherous journey. Characters: Playable Characters: Unlockable Levels Kirby's Timeless Tale contains a multitude of levels from past Kirby games, ranging from Kirby's Dream Land to Kirby Planet Robobot. Each level will contain a boss fight, being the final bosses of each game represented. The mini bosses will be fought separately after completing some levels. The list includes: *Green Greens and Whispy Woods Fight - Kirby's Dream Land *Butter Building and Nightmare Fight - Kirby's Adventure/Nightmare In Dream Land *Dark Castle and Dark Matter Fight - Kirby's Dream Land 2 *Milky Way Wishes and Marx Fight - Kirby Super Star/Kirby Super Star Ultra *Cloudy Park and Zero Fight - Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Shiver Star and Zero Two Fight - Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Rainbow Route and Dark Mind Fight - Kirby and the Amazing Mirror *Gamble Galaxy and Dark Nebula Fight - Kirby Squeak Squad *Treat Land and Yin Yarn Fight - Kirby's Epic Yarn *Dangerous Dinner and Magolor Fight - Kirby's Return to Dream Land *Royal Road and Sectonia Fight - Kirby Triple Deluxe *Access Ark and Haltmann Fight - Kirby Planet Robobot